Dreams
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Again means that it happened once. But how did this first time went?


___Hello guys! It's been a while since I have written in English for the TOS' section!_

___This One-Shot is a request from a dear german friend of mine. I will translate it in French, my first language, for my french followers later._

___The story is based on The United World Arc, episode 1, with this Pronyma's quote : « You had this dream again ! »_

___If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

___I just want to add this : Corinna, I'm so sorry to have been this long ! I don't have any good excuse. So I hope this one-shot is worthy of your patience._

___Summary: ____Again means that it happened once. But how did this first time went?_

___Disclaimer:____ TOS belongs to Namco and the characters are grateful for it._

**__****Dreams**

High above the sky, on Derris-Kharlan, a lonely soul was wandering in the halls of Welgaia, the angels' city.

Was it night? Was it day? Dawn? Sunset? Time was freezed on this comet, the different times of a day could not be told apart because of the dark and violet depressing sky. It could be the morning and the habitants of the town would never know about it if there was not a clock. The man did not care about the time, he mastered it long ago, making it its tool. All he knew that he felt tired, went to sleep and woke up after reviving the most horrible day of his live, his personal hell, the moment who changed and shaped the world in the form it was now. H could still see the crismon liquid escaping from his sister's dying body, feel her breath weakening as she spoke and her strengh vanishing from her being, smell the blood surronding her, hear the cries of the soldiers on the battlefield near them. He could still see himself, begging, crying, trying to save the life of the only woman he ever loved, in vain. He could still remember his thoughts.

' What am I to become with her? '

' How will Yuan react? Will he blame me? '

' Will Martel be upset in the afterlife because I failed? '

' Will Kratos be disappointed? '

' What if I can't save her? '

Despite all his doings, Martel's hand went limp and escaped from his own. Her eyes never reopened. He could no longer feel her breath on his skin. His sister, the woman who raised him, the woman he worshiped, was gone. And he had proved himself incompetent, weak, unable to return all the favours she granted him during her short lifetime.

Being alone, Mithos Yggdasill, the almighty lord of Cruxis, a demi-god, allowed himself to cry his frustration and sadness. He cried because it hurt. He knew he would never be able to stop mourning Martel, a thing he repraoched to Yuan. Sure, the bluenette mourned her for a long time, never had any other woman in his life, he remained faithful to her, he never fathered any bastard, he still had on his finger his engagment ring, showing to all the femaled that he was no prey for their hunt, but once his eyes were dry, when he had no more tears to shed because they had been all used, he started to think about the fuure again. How could he possibly have a future without his beloved Martel? She was everything! Without her, Kratos, Yuan and him were without guidance, like children lost in a dark forest. That was what Mithos believed deep within his heart.

At the entrance of the city, Pronyma was returning to her chambers after a long day of investigations. Looking at the clock, she assumed her master would be still asleep and she thought she would give him her report later. At this hour, dawn was not even close yet on Earth. She thought she would be alone in the streets of the town, a thought who pleased her because she enjoyed the silence and the peace the emptiness had to offer. A yellow thing caught her attention. She turned her head and finally saw her lord.

' Well, if he is awake, I'll be able to do my duty now. '

The young woman started to walk to meet him but when her ears caught the sound of sobs, she stopped. She could only see his back, and somehow, she was grateful for it, Mithos would have been ashamed to be seen in such a position. So she decided to head back to her chambers, as she had planned before.

' Whoever it is can stay, I heard you walking. ' The man said, gathering his strengh to control his emotions.

With a quick move of his hand, he dried his eyes before turning to face the visitor.

' You would go without a bow for your lord? ' He remarked

' I did not want to bother you, My Lord. It was not meant to be disrespectful, I do apologize. ' She immediately replied

Mithos did not say anything, he just sighed and ordered her to sit by his side on a bench. The two of them remained silent, listening to the quietness of the sleeping community.

' We made time our tool but we have yet to master dreams. ' He finally said

' Alas, I fear that dreams are like those filthy renegades, they cannot me tamed. ' Pronyma answered

For the first time after his dream, Mithos had a soft smile.

' Are you saying that we cannot dominate them?'

' We cannot indeed, but we can make them less powerful. My mother used to tell me that when you explain a dream that displeases you, it loses its effect on you. Because you put words on it and so, you have a grip on it. '

' Your mother was a wise woman. A pity that a fire took her away from you. '

' I'm glad it happened. '

The man looked and the half-elven beauty with astonishment.

' Had she not died along with my father in that fire, I would have never met you and I would have never become a desian, working for a world where half-elves can live in. I miss them, but had they lived, my fate would have been different. And I do not think it would have been for the best, because, by serving you, I am the most happy I've ever been in my whole life. '

The leader of Cruxis only smiled to this. Such devotion warmed his heart. He did not show it, but he was touched.

' Did you have dreams when you saved them? Did you have dreams that made you live the entire scene once again, leaving a bitter taste in your throat? '

' I did. And still do. It is a bruise that will never truly heal, it will only leave a scar and these dreams try to open it once again. But I apply my mother's medicine. Except that I write the dream on a piece of paper and burn it after. '

' I still dream of Martel's demise. '

The new left Pronyma in the complete silence, it fell swiftly upon her, like the blade of a guillotine, sudden and effective.

' What happened to the Lady Martel was not your fault. '

' It was. '

He did not know why, but he started to explain his memory, going into the most precise details. His listener could see the scene going on before her eyes. She could almost feel the wind on her cheeks, hear the fires, smelling the corpses being burnt, the scent of blood overwhelming the air and feel against her Lady Martel's body fighting to remain alive.

' It is indeed a horrible memory, but, My Lord, Lady Martel is not dead. She is currently gone and unable to return, this is why you work so hard. To give her a chance of a new life, in a new body, in a new world, the world she dreamnt of. '

Once again, Mithos could not help smiling. He gently took her hand and thanked her.

' You are not alone, My Lord. I will remain by your side until the end of days. I would follow you in Hell if it was needed. I want to help you in the creation of Lady Martel's wish. Her dream became yours and thus, it became mine. '

' Martel will be very touched. In this new world, I shall grant you one of the finest positions. Who knows? Queen, maybe. ' He teased her

' As long as I am with you, I already feel like one. '

Mithos left her and went back to Vinheim, his heart lighter. Speaking with Pronyma helped him a lot, his mind was clear again. He promised himself to use Pronyma's mother remedy to nightmares the next time he would have a bad dream. It proved quite effective.

Pronyma went to her chambers, allowing her tired body a good rest. She was happy to have been able to help the man she so loved. He wanted to make her a queen. A queen of what, that she did not know, but no matter the land, the title she would be given, she would be his. In mind, in soul, in body if he ever needed some physical company. She fell asleep, hoping that dreams would bring them closer and closer.

******The End**


End file.
